The World is Still Beautiful
by carissa101
Summary: The winter before middle school would change Lucy's life forever. Her best friend abruptly left without a word. Then the spring of her first year in high school, he suddenly makes an reappearance, but he's not the same. He's cold and withdrawn. He sees the world as just black and white. Can Lucy make him see that the world is indeed still beautiful?


** Nothing here belong to me and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story. I warn you now this will be an emotional roller coaster, but you won't regret it. **

* * *

**When I look To The Sky -Train**

**[Verse 1]**

**When it rains it pours and opens doors**

**That flood the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry**

**And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love**

**That have to say goodbye**

* * *

The morning light found a way to break through my curtains and drench my eye lids.

"Too bright." I groaned pulling my pillow over my head. My toes peeked from under my blanket, it was cold. I guess that's a given, since it is winter. I wonder if it's snowing, I thought. I lift the pillow off my face and look at the window; it was certainly snowing. I jumped off my bed and ran to the window. Snowflakes piled on my window sill.

They made me call to mind Natsu's words last year. One day, when it was snowing on our walk home from school, he took off his glove and held his hand out and let a snowflakes land on his palm. The white sparkling snowflakes melted from the heat of his hand, not even second after landing.

"You know Luce every snowflake's different, they all are individual, just like you and me. Each one beautiful in their own way, like you." he said not even looking up from his hand and that was a good thing too, because I was blushing madly .

"You think I'm beautiful." I said sleepily.

"No I don't, I was joking. Luce you're Luce. Why would I call you and snowflakes beautiful I hate snow and winter." Natsu said laughing. I punched him in the arm. I should have know it was too good to be true, Natsu never gives complements.

"Race you home Luce." He yelled sprinting down the sidewalk.

"No fair,"I yelled back, "You're cheating." As I too began run. When we got home Natsu told me, "Luce, I do think you look like snowflakes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you really resemble a pile of snow when a dog pisses on it."

"Natsu Dragneel you're so mean!"

* * *

Thinking about this memory I could feel a smile creep onto my face. Today was the first snow of the year and the last winter I would spend as an elementary student. Next year I'll a first year in middle school. I'm so excited.

Just yesterday I modeled my new school uniform for Natsu and my parents. My mom clapped her hands and told me I looked beautiful, Natsu on the other hand was bending over, wheezing like an old man .

"What so funny Natsu?" I asked shaking my fist in his face.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I can't see you in a skirt." he answered because with his famous Natsu smile that makes my heartbeat quicken. I look down at the floor. My New Years resolution was to be more girly and cute, I guess that won't be happening anytime soon. "But you actually look kind of nice."

"Oh really do I or are you gonna make a joke about it." I said squinting my eyes at him, not wanting to walk into one of his jokes.

"Nope I'm not. You look nice really you do…...if you paint a grizzly bear yellow and stick him in a middle school girl outfit."

"Natsu." I yelled as he broke out in a fit of laughs.

"I'm just joking Lucy, you look nice." He said when he finally got over his laughing fest.

"Ummmmm thank you." I said blushing.

I made sure to lock that moment in my memory vault, that was one of the rare occasions that Natsu actually gave me a compliment.

* * *

I yawned and looked outside. Today was Sunday, so that meant I had the day off, which also meant SNOW BALL FIGHT! It was pretty much tradition around here for us to have a huge neighborhood snowball fight whenever it snows on the weekend. Today I'm sure to get Natsu back for hitting me in the face last weekend. I quickly get dressed, tied my hair up in a messy bun and pulled a hat over my head. My parents were already up and eating breakfast and drinking the morning coffee.

"Good Morning Mom, Dad."

"Good Morning Lucy." They replied in unison. I slid into my usual chair.

"Ummm this looks good Mom." I say picking up my fork.

"You're going out to play today Lucy?"

"Yup." I said with my mouthful of food.

"Now Lucy what did I say about you talking with your mouthful! Sometimes I wonder if you're the wrong gender." she said sternly.

"Now Layla she'll be quite the gal later on, so leave her be." My father said not prying his eyes from the newspaper.

"Well in any event I hope you're dressed warmly." She said. I nod in reply.

After I finished breakfast I struggled to put on my favorite pair of boots. Hoping they gave me luck, so my team would win this week's fight for sure.

* * *

When I reach the park Levy, Erza, Juvia and Gray were already there.

"Hey Lucy." They greet me.

"I gonna win for sure this time." I say flashing them a smile.

"Juvia wants to be on Gray's team." Juvia said. I still don't get why she talks in third person, but in any event she was one of my closest friends when she wasn't obsessed with Gray. Juvia made her crush on Gray apparent to everyone. I don't really have a crush but I sort of like Natsu, but not in a boyfriend way for sure. It gets really confusing when I try to figure it out.

"Sorry I'm late." Natsu says running towards us. "Let's pick teams, Lucy you go first this time."

"I want Erza."

"Ugh no fair I knew you going to pick her, Erza go easy on me today, ok." Natsu said

"Nope, she won't. We won't lose no matter what." I replied

In the end the teams were Erza, Levy and I. I would have gotten Juvia but she wanted to stay with Gray. We were just about to begin when a faint voice called for Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu , Onii-chan." It was Natsu little sister Natsuki. Her little red pigtail bounced as she ran toward us holding a white scarf. "You left your scarf at home." She said when she finally reached us. Natsu bent down to her as she wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Baka you want to catch a cold." she scolded him. It was funny Natsuki didn't act like a five year old girl more like a child way past her years.

"Sorry Natsuki I was in a rush." Natsu said giving her the exclusive smile he reserve only for her. I hope one day to Natsu would gave me that smile, but for now I will only watch.

"I can I play too?" Natsuki asked batting her eyes like she usually does when she wants something.

"No you cannot this is for big kids now you go home." Natsu replied. Natsuki pouted and her chocolate eyes got bigger.

"My answer is still no Natsuki." Natsu said.

"Baka I'm big enough to play." She shot back stomping her foot on the ground.

"Natsuki go home now or else I tell dad about the glue incident." Natsu warned. Natsuki glared at him and retreated.

"Bye Natsuki." I say to her, but she just stick her tongue out at Natsu and waves to me.

"She so cute." Levy said.

"Only when she wanted to be." Natsu replied.

* * *

Today Snowball fight was intense and ended in a long stalemate. We would have went for longer if we hadn't started getting hungry. We all laughed and joked on the way to Natsu's house, because his said his father would make sandwiches. We stopped dead in our tracks. There were police cars and ambulances on the street. What happened? I ran up to my neighbor who was standing on her porch.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Someone got hit by a car." she replied. I would have asked more if Levy didn't motion for me to come over.

"What happened?"

"Someone got hit by car."

"Who?

"I don't know." I replied I looked over at Natsu who looked like he could jump out of his skin any second. He was worried about Natsuki. He'd taken care of her since his dad worked all alot and their mom died during childbirth. Mrs. Harumi Dragneel was a cheerful beautiful woman who was always smiling. Natsu got a lot of her traits and so did Natsuki who looked just like her.

Natsu had to became a pillar for his family after his mother died and his own when his father remarried. The new Mrs. Dragneel, I don't know what to think of her. She's nice and cares about Natsu, but she can never fill the space Harumi left in our hearts. Natsu feels the same way, but he loves his new mom in his own way.

"I'm gonna go and look for Natsuki."Natsu said bolting off in the direction of his house.

"Nastu." I yelled chasing after him. Natsu came to aburt the stop the source of the commotion was right in front of the Dragneel's house. My eyes widen there was so much blood and a boot. A little pink boot left on the ground. Natsuki.

NO! NO! NO! It wouldn't be, It couldn't be, It shouldn't be Natsuki who was hit by a car.

"Natsu." I said wince at the sound of my voice squeaking.

"I know she's alright. Natsuki probably lost her shoes and is inside eating her favorite rice balls." Natsu said shaking his head. Was it shock, disbelief, or denial? But this wasn't normal for Natsu. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Natsu."I said again putting my hand on his shoulder."Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry mom I couldn't protect her, I broke my promise, now I have no one left."He said as tears flowed down his face. I began to feel tears coming down too. I wanted to hug Natsu and comfort and make him see he's not alone. But in the end, I just stood silently letting tears fall down my face as I looked sadly at my broken friend.

* * *

The day they buried Natsuki was was the second funeral I had been to and I hated it. Just like I hated the first one. The tear stained faces and eyes swollen with grief. Everyone's shoulders slumped under the weight of Death's hands. A body cold and stiff as the porcelain statues on each side of the casket. Dead flowers for a dead that will last far longer than the life they are meant to mark. I hated it all.

Another person left this world and would never return. Everyone was dressed in black, the dress I was wearing was uncomfortable. Everyone surrounded Natsu and his family and I didn't get a chance to speak to him when we left so I figured I'd talk to him at school the next day. But he wasn't there that day or the next and soon the whole week passed. I waited another week and decided to visit him to see if he was okay. I rang the doorbell, but no one came.

Finally after the fifth time someone unlatched the door. It was Natsu. He looked terrible his vibrant pink hair laid lifeless on his face. His eyes were no longer warm but instead two big black holes. But I couldn't believe this person could be the Natsu I know. He didn't have the usual cheerfulness and bounce to him.

"N-NAtsu." I stumbled. "Uhhh I was just bringing the homework from school and some cards people wanted you to have."

He just nodded along, took the paper, and closed the door. Walking home I could feel the tears all too ready to come down. Why? Why Natsu? He was just getting over the loss of him mom, and now another important person was gone forever, without a chance to say goodbye. I decided I was going to change my New Years Resolution, my goal was to make Natsu be happy again and stay by his side forever so he'll never have to grieve again.

Little did I know, that day would be the last time I would see Natsu again. After Natsu had been gone a week, his family up and moved away. I never got a farewell or a goodbye. I never saw his flaming pink hair again. Or the light-hearted laugh that made me forget I was mad at him. Or even that smile that made my heart race at the speed of light and beat loud thunder.

**No, never again will I be able to see the person I fell in love with.  
**

* * *

**_~Carissa101~_**


End file.
